Underneath Your Clothes
by dutchtulips
Summary: another quickfic songfic. WAFFY alert - extremely sweet and fluffy. R/Hr (the only way to go.) Ron and 'Mione get into a li'l squabble, but they make up in a special way. . .(rated G, don't worry.)


SD ~ same as always. the Señora Rowling owns all. "Underneath Your Clothes" is by Shakira. (I really recommend checking out her music. She's an awesome artist.)

AN ~ you know, I don't really know how well the song fits the scene (it's good R/Hr song, nevertheless), but I really like it, and it's a good one to dance to, and since Ron and Hermione. . .well, you'll see.

****

Underneath Your Clothes

-dutchtulips-

Hermione was curled atop the covers of her four-poster, _The Standard Book of Spells_ spread across her lap. She had a Charms test the next day and was trying to study for it. It was hard though, to keep her mind focused on her reading. She and Ron had had another one of their arguments.

At first she didn't hear the knock, or even have any idea until she heard his voice. " 'Mione, are you in there? S'allright if I talk to you for a second?"

She abruptly closed her book, and got up from her bed. Hermione jerked back the knob on the door to reveal Ron standing there. "I reckon," she said shortly. "Come in."

He did, hesitantly, and flinched as Hermione closed the door a bit hard behind them. Ron watched her retreat to her bed again, and sat there, looking at him. "Well, what is it?"

"C'mon, 'Mione. I can't say want I want to say at all if you're going to keep being cold," he replied softly, coming closer.

"Well, I didn't very well consider your comment to be, well, a _compliment_, you know." Hermione frowned.

Ron's shoulders dropped. "Well, you should have!"

She jumped to her feet. "Why? I mean, I know last year's Yule Ball's probably a touchy subject for you, but it wasn't me who brought it up!"

"Well, you didn't have to keep going on about it!" He shot back. "I thought we agreed on Boxing Day last year to just forget about the whole thing!"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, you said that you hated the way I looked!"

He stamped down his foot. "I didn't mean it that way! You _know_ I didn't mean it that way!"

"Really, then." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Ron looked at her. "You're getting cold again."

"Don't you think I have I right to be? You personally insulted me!"

"For the second time - I didn't mean it like that!" He practically shouted. 

Hermione whipped around, her brown hair swinging about. "Oh? Then how _did_ you mean it?"

"I, I uh. . . .I just meant that I. . .like you the way you are, 'Mione." He sort of looked around when he said it.

She stared at him, slightly confused. "You do?" To Hermione's own surprise, she started to smile. "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, Ron. . .yes, you _do_ know," she replied.

"Hey, Hermione. . ." he scratched his head, "What are _you _trying to say?"

She stepped backwards. _He doesn't know. . .oh God, he doesn't know. . ._ "I don't know."

They were quiet for a long time. 

Ron looked up. "Are you waiting for me to say something?"

"I'm just. . .I thought you had something to say, and you thought I did," Hermione sank back down on her bed.

"Do we?"

She shrugged. "This conversation is getting awfully strange."

"Okay, well. . ." Ron stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm - I'm sorry for hurting you. That wasn't my intent. I was just wanting you to know that I like you just the way you are, and. . .I don't want you to change." He raised his hand in goodbye and started for the door.

"Wait, Ron! Don't go," Hermione started towards him, putting her hand on his arm. "You really mean that? You don't want me to change?"

He turned around. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because. . .because. . ." He spluttered for words. "I'm a ridiculous prat, that's why. I like school-robed-loaded-down-with-books Hermione better than, well, better than elegant-dressed-up Hermione. I know that sounds stupid but that's how I feel. That's why I'm a ridiculous prat."

She couldn't help but smile. "You know something, Ron? You thought that what you said sounded stupid, but here's something that sounds even more silly. That's one of the nicest things you've said to me."

He blinked. "It is?"

Hermione moved her hand from Ron's arm to his shoulder. "Yes. It is." She laughed a little.

He put his hand on her shoulder as well. " 'Mione, you were right. This conversation is getting very weird." Pause. "Is the fight over now?"

She smiled. "Yes, I think so."

"Good." Ron beamed back.

It was quiet again. Finally Hermione broke the silence. "You know, I know it's a little late for this, but. . .there was something I wanted to ask you for at the Yule Ball last year that I never got a chance. Well, because of that argument and all."

"What?" Ron wanted to know.

She gently tugged his hand. "The last dance."

He arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled. 

"There's, er, there's no music, 'Mione." Ron put his hand on her waist.

"I heard a nice song back home, over the summer. Muggles have these things called compact discs, that they keep music on. I can play it for you if you like." She held something round, shiny, and silvery in front of Ron's face.

He looked puzzled. "Well, er. . .all right. . ."

__

You're a song

Written by the hands of God

Don't get me wrong 

'Cause this might sound to you a bit odd

But you own the place

Where all my thoughts go hiding

And right under your clothes

Is where I find them

"I like the music. It sounds nice," Ron said.

Hermione looked up at him. "The words are sweet, too."

"How'd you happen to pick this song?" He inquired.

She tightened her grip on him. "Keep listening."

__

Underneath your clothes

There's an endless story

There's the man I chose

There's my territory

And all the things I deserve

For being such a good girl, honey

Ron felt Hermione press her face to his collarbone, and he involuntarily wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. "Is. . .that all right?" He asked softly.

She answered by coiling her arm around his neck.

__

Because of you

I forgot the smart ways to lie

Because of you

I'm running out of reasons to cry

When my friends are gone

When the party's over

We will still belong to each other

"Er, Hermione. . .do I know why you picked this song yet?" Ron rumpled his fingers in her hair.

"Do you?" came the reply.

"Yes," he whispered.

__

Underneath your clothes

There's an endless story

There's the man I chose

There's my territory

And all the things I deserve

For being such a good girl, honey

"And you know why I like school mate Hermione better than formal Hermione?" He inquired.

"I believe I do."

Ron held her close, savoring the supple feel of her. "So I reckon I should tell you why I don't want you to change and you should say why you like this song a great deal."

She smiled in his shoulder, hearing the facetiousness in his comment, and her heart pounding by what he meant. 

__

Underneath your clothes

There's an endless story

There's the man I chose

There's my territory

And all the things I deserve

For being such a good girl

Hermione felt Ron breath in, and he said, "I told you that I didn't want you to change because I love you just the way you are. Because I love _you_." He exhaled.

She twined her fingers in his hair. "I played this song because it's exactly how I feel about you. Because I love you, _too_." She looked up at him. "You said it with such ease. The Ron Weasley I know would be out of his head with bashfulness."

Ron returned her smile. "Well, 'Mione, I suppose that's because there was nothing left for me to say, well, besides that. Do you know what I mean?"

Hermione nodded. "Oh, I think so."

__

I love you more than all that's on the planet

Movin', talkin', walkin', breathin'

You know it's true

Oh baby, it's so funny

You almost don't believe it

As every voice is hanging from the silence

Lamps are hanging from the ceiling

Like a lady tied to her manners

I'm tied up to this feeling 

She cocked her head to the side, thinking. "As if. . .we've been through almost everything friends can go through. We know each other well enough to _be_ the other. Like that, you mean?"

"Yeah, exactly!" He replied, pleased. Ron paused, smiling sheepishly. "And see? You just did it again!"

Hermione's face broke out into a fit of laughter.

__

Underneath your clothes

There's an endless story

There's the man I chose

There's my territory

And all the things I deserve

For being such a good girl, honey

"What?" He wanted to know.

"What you said! Sometimes just the things you cleverly put in. Your tact, even. Just everything you do makes me tingle with amusement at times. I just. . .love you! A lot!" Hermione's grip on Ron had loosened, and she tightened it again. Then she reached up and gave him a long kiss.

Ron blinked after their kiss broke apart, and then wrapped the arm, that had been holding her hand, round her waist and rested his face against Hermione's soft brown hair. She rested her face against his collarbone again.

__

Underneath your clothes

There's the man I chose

There's my territory

And all the things I deserve

For being such a good girl

For being such a good girl

Hermione looked up at him when it had become suddenly quiet. They were still swaying together. Smiling impishly, teasing, she said, "Ron, you know the song's over, right?"

"Yes, but," he replied, "I don't want. . .to let go. . .yet."

She only smiled and let her wrists drape at his neck again.

****

el fin

__


End file.
